


The Sun and the Moon

by sansakatara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya is every annoying little sister, Fluff, Sansa is definitely a teenager, Starklings (ASoIaF), Starks being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansakatara/pseuds/sansakatara
Summary: The morning of Sansa's thirteenth birthday,  Arya gives her a present.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Sun and the Moon

“Wake up!”  
Sansa is jolted from sleep by Arya thumping her head with a pillow. Blurry-eyed, Sansa pulls herself up from her purple blankets. She finds her sister standing in the middle of their bedroom, grinning toothily. Streaks of red and pink filter through the shades on the window, letting Sansa know how early it is.  
“Arrrrrya”. Sansa groans, It’s just like Arya to wake her up when she was having a perfectly lovely sleep. “This is why I need a room of my own.” Only Robb as the eldest Stark sibling had a room to himself, and that was something Sansa was mightily jealous of.  
“Lighten up, Sansa. Have you forgotten? It’s your birthday!” 

Sansa’s face splits into a grin as her sister words’ registers. It is indeed her birthday- she is thirteen years old. Finally, a teenager. Thirteen sounds so much more grown-up than twelve, Sansa thinks. She thinks of the plans she has made with Jeyne Poole, Myranda Royce, Mya Stone, Margaery Tyrell, and how her mother has promised to order her birthday cake from one of the best bakers in Westeros.  
“Anyway, I thought I’d be the first to give you your present.” Arya shoves a hand into the pocket of her pyjama’s. Both girls are dressed in singlets and shorts - despite the fact that it is the last month of the year and the cold should seep into their bones instead. She pulls out a small wrapped box and hands it to Sansa. The wrapping is a pretty silver, but its effect is slightly undermined by the huge amount of sticky tape on it. Sansa raises her eyebrows.  
Arya shrugs. “Yeah, Rickon insisted on wrapping.” Sansa smiles at this, and gingerly rips a hole in the paper, revealing a white box. Sansa lifts the lid, to find a necklace- sliver, with a moon pendant. Gingerly, Sansa picks it up to admire it.  
“It’s beautiful.” There is no other word for it. “Arya, I love it.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” Arya’s earlier impudence has faded, there is a shyness to her. “And look, I have one as well.” She shows Sansa a similar necklace- but this time, golden with a sun attached to it.  
“Oh, cool.” Sansa gasps. She loves her present even more now- Arya has always shown a lack of interest in clothes, compared to her. There have been times when Sansa has tried asking her if she wanted to go shopping, but Arya only scrunched up her face and said no thanks. It is really something, therefore, to have her sister buy matching jewellery.  
Curiosity strikes Sansa then. “What made you pick a sun and moon?” 

Arya shrugs again, gives a half-smile. “Oh, just something Dad said to me once.” Annoyingly, Arya refuses to say any more. “Anyway, get out of bed- unless you’re planning on sleeping your birthday away.” Arya thumps her head on the pillow again, and Sansa shrieks- but her sister is right.  
Sansa opens the rest of her family’s presents at breakfast- waffles with strawberry jam. Mum and Dad have given her money- telling her that they know she’ll use it responsibly. Sweet Bran has given her a voucher to one of her favourite bookshops- Writ in Ink. Robb has also given her money like their parents- grinning that anything he buys probably won’t be cool enough for his thirteen-year-old sister. Little Rickon, jam smeared on the corners of his mouth – produces a picture drawn from his kindergarten class that he proudly declares to be of Sansa and Shaggydog. Sansa loves all their presents. She tells them so, beaming from her seat of honour at the table. But it is her sister’s that she likes the most and she communicates this, by catching Arya’s eye. 

Of course, that doesn’t stop the sisters having a screaming match six days later- when Arya tells Sansa to get off the phone with Jeyne, to which Sansa rolls her eyes and tells her no, not when Jeyne is in the middle of telling her something important. Arya then proceeds to cut the phone off. Sansa yells at Arya, telling her that she’s so annoying and this is precisely why having a room of her own is of utmost importance because how else she is going to have any privacy around here? Arya pokes out her tongue and says she talks too much on the phone anyway, it’s not as though she doesn’t see Jeyne at school every day anyway and way to be dramatic Sansa, I turn the phone off it’s not as though I read your stupid diary. Sansa’s eyes widen, as her sister’s words sink in. Nobody is meant to know she keeps one. Arya's face pales, as she realizes what she has accidentally confessed to,  
“Arya!” Sansa yells, but Arya has bolted from their room before Sansa has risen from the bed.


End file.
